1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to basketball accuracy improvement devices and more particularly pertains to a new basketball accuracy improvement device for improving the basketball shooting accuracy of a basketball player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of basketball accuracy improvement devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,364,092 and 5,823,896 both describe devices that decrease the diameter of a basketball rim so that making a basketball shot is more difficult. Other types of improvement devices include additional hoops through which the basketball must travel before it travels through the basketball rim. Such a device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,323.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that not only decreases the diameter of the rim but also discourages bank shots by decreasing reliance on the backboard of the basketball hoop. The combination of these two features will increase the accuracy of shooting a basketball.